She is Found
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: Haku's sister is returning to save him from his own death. The only thing thats wrong is she gets caught up with caring for the ones who could lead to her brother's death, and maybe her own. me no own naruto. Previously 'Spirit Of Snow'.
1. She Is Found

Chapter 1: she is found.

A small, pale hand rose toward the ceiling, unique brown eyes, almost black, searched the room and staring at the shocked faces of other students. A couple of those shocked faces turned toward each other, a scared and worried glance shared a secret message of preparation for anything.

The teacher, who was sitting at his desk working on a paper to the board of education, lifted his head and scanned the room. His light blue eyes spotting the hand of the brave soul, the girl with brown hair and black streaks. The man nodded to the girl and she lowered her hand to rest on her desk, next to her binder. Her small pale lips opened, only to pause on the question that everyone feared and dreaded.

Taking a slow calming breath, the girl, Monique Anzai, raised her question to attention. "Mr. Rector, why do you look at us as if we are scum? Why do you glare at us, and hate us so?" The two students that had shared a glance at each other, looked at the other again, and nodded slightly. Something was now put into plan. The boy leaned forward in his chair, closer to where Monique sat, while the girl reached into a purse and grasped a small cell phone. She pulled out the phone and held it in her lap, hidden from view with her tanned hands.

The teacher, now identified as a Mr. Rector, stood up from his seat and casually walked over to Monique's desk. Her desk was in the last row, farthest from the door and the last in her row. Mr. Rector picked up Monique's binder and leafed through it, flipping through the pages softly before closing the binder again. He gazed harshly at the girl before addressing her, "Ms. Anzai, you are an impeccable student." His gaze turned slightly softer as he looked to the binder with his small rectangular glasses, on the ridge of his fine nose, he turned back to her and glared haughtily. "But, you are a child, and naïve at that. You must learn your place,** girl.**" He spat the last word as if it were poison. He gripped the binder tightly and turned it vertically. The boy was now on the very edge of his seat, only a hair's length away from launching himself out of it.

The teacher shifted his grip to the bottom edges of the binder and lifted it into the air. Monique's eyes widened and the girl who gripped the cell phone began to dial, fasyly and silently. Mr. Rector swung the binder towards Monique's face, then…

CRACK.

The noise was sickening to those who heard, the binder had slammed into the side of Monique's face and threw he out of her chair and into the heater, three feet from her desk. Her right shoulder and back smashed into the system, denting it, and she slumped to the ground in a heap. The boy shot from his seat and grabbed Monique by the shoulders, being careful of her tender right shoulder. He ran from the room with the other girlwho was whispering into the phone. _"yes, she got hurt but we decided that she's going back to them today…yes…make the preparations I don't care but she needs to go back now…fine, we'll do that just make sure everything's ready."_ The girl turned to her companion, "Toru, its time. He will be waiting for her at the bridge." The boy, Toru, nodded as they burst through the school entrance doors and disappeared. "Hai, it is, Jouka."

Meanwhile at the classroom, the teacher and students gaped at the sudden disappearance of Anzai, Monique and the sibling's of the class. Yosoke, Toru and Yosoke, Jouka.


	2. She Is Returned

_**Chapter 2: she is returned.**_

_**Disclaimer: dude, not mine, if it were Kyuubi would be me.**_

Toru and Jouka were running full-speed toward an old metal bridge that had been abandoned do to possible death and instability, their movements inhuman for their age. Toru, only 14 years old and he was running on a matter of life and death for the girl in his arms. Anzai Monique was a unique girl indeed, not that she was an orphan but that she was not of this world. Anzai Monique was not this girl's real name but a name made to protect her from those who might hurt her, no this girl's name was Yosoke Hinote, the sister to Yosoke Haku, heir of their clan.

Toru and Jouka were the twins in the branch part of their clan assigned to watch of the girl, along with their sensei, Metsume Kaita.

Jouka and Toru were now ten meters away from the bridge where they were meeting their sensei, ten meters away from sending Hinote back to her brother. They ran up to a man, about 30 years of age, whom had short spiky forest green hair and pale green eyes, Metsume Kaita was not of the Yosoke clan but he was respected for his acts to protect them. He peered down at the two children; they knew of the shinobi way, they knew their job was of pain, blood, and the deaths of others before themselves. Yet he somehow could not see them as strong enough to bear the pain that was coming, that was why they were going back with the girl, he would not allow them to be alone in the shinobi world where they could be killed the second they would arrive.

Toru set down Hinote carefully and pulled out a small water bottle from a pouch on his side, never speaking a word but concentrating on his job. Jouka walked up to Kaita to report what had happened, "sensei, the teacher slapped her with a binder, she sustained minor injuries but I believe that she will be ready for the teleport to commence." Kaita grunted and replied in his usual monotone, "I will take care of the man after you three leave."

Jouka blanched "b-but you w-won't be able to get that far! That's why we're here! We're supposed to give everything to getting her back! You can't just say we're going with her!" Silence reigned as Toru stopped and looked up at Kaita and down at Hinote again. "Jouka, we must." Murmured the boy, "We must or she will die the moment she gets there, you know of the ways that are preformed. She will be taken, tortured for information, possibly raped, and then killed." Kaita offered a small smile at the youth, if anyone could convince Jouka, it was Toru. "Jouka, Toru is right you two must go. I am a Jounin, I'm not all that easy to kill, you know. The last thing I will die from is chakra exhaustion."

**((Hinote's POV. _I'm just gonna call her that from now on._))**

I tried to open my eyes after I had somewhat woken up, once I was able to do that I blinked a few times because of the sun. 'Ow. That's all I can say about that…dang, where am I? … Is that Jouka and Toru? What are they doing here? Scratch that, where's here? Who's the dude behind them? Urg, too many questions, not enough answers.' I pulled my head up to see where everyone was, Toru was next to me, Jouka was in front of the man, and they all seemed to be debating about something. 'Wait… the guy has GREEN hair! How did he get green hair!?! Did he dye it or something? It can't be natural, that's for sure, but then again, I've got almost black eyes and that's not possible. Whatever.'

**(Normal POV)**

Toru glanced back at Hinote to see if she had woken up, while Kaita was smiling at him. Jouka huffed from behind him and turned away from their teacher, "Oi! Sensei! She's getting up!" she cried out. Indeed, Hinote seemed to be stirring and she opened her eyes, such dark eyes, much like the rest of their clan's.

Toru helped the girl sit up as the older man walked up to them and knelt beside the boy and Hinote, "child, do you know why you are here?" She shook her head no and pushed herself the rest of the way up, to a sitting position.

Kaita sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking at the girl again. "First of all, my name is Metsume Kaita; the other two are Yosoke Jouka and Toru." She nodded and whispered, "I know who they are, I'm just wondering why I'm here."

The man put his hand on Hinote's shoulder and looked into her eyes, portraying entire seriousness. "You've been lied to child, you are not an orphan, and your name is not Anzai Monique." She gasped and tears filled her eyes at his words and cold tone. "b-but then WHO am I!?!"

"You are Yosoke Hinote, second child to Mikato Yosoke, and second heir to the clan Yosoke. You have an older brother Haku, and Jouka and Toru are your cousins. I am their Jounin sensei and we were sent here with you to protect you. We failed the second that your teacher hit you with your binder and now the time comes to send you, Toru, and Jouka back to our world. The world of the shinobi nations. I will teleport you through the dimensions to get you back and you will join your brother and cousins in practicing your bloodline, the **Hyoton ((Ice))** bloodline along with techniques such as **Makyō Hyō Shō ((Demonic Ice Mirrors))**, and **Sensatsu Suishō ((Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death))**."

After that bit, Hinote nearly fainted, she had a family. Cousins, a brother, maybe more. So what were shinobi, jounin, Hyoton, and those other things? She voiced these questions to Kaita and he merely shook his head, "no time to explain now but if I'm right, only you, Haku, Jouka, and Toru are left of your people. Now you three have to stand close if this is to work."

Jouka walked over to her brother, sensei, and cousin. "We'll do this together and no one will stop the Ice Four." Hinote smiled at her cousin, giggling and enjoying the wit and humor that the other girl brought to the group, entirely making up for her brother's silence.

Toru pulled both girls to his chest, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, as if to stop any possible blows from getting to them. Hey, just because he's quiet doesn't mean that he isn't protective.

Hinote giggled even harder at her cousins and Kaita smiled at the three, they truly were family. Just like how he used to hope to be a part of that family.

Kaita bite his thumb and began to make kanji around the trio, "now Toru and Jouka I'm counting on you to be supportive of Hinote, she's going to have a hard time in the shinobi realm, and you guys need to help her through it. First, when you get there, find your location, and head towards **Kirigakure ((hidden mist))** Haku might still be in a part of Water Country." He finished the last kanji and began to seal at such a fast pace that Toru and Jouka couldn't see, let alone Hinote.

"Ok, kids, you're going back now!** Hi-jutsu: Seken kaeri ((new jutsu: world return!))**" The kanji glowed an eerie black before, in a flash of blue light, the kids were gone, and all that was left was scorched ground and Kaita on his knees, breathing heavily. With a grunt, he hefted himself up to his feet and trudged toward the school.

Barely days later Metsume Kaita had disappeared and the mangled body of Rector Daisuke was found in a nearby park, covered in knife wounds and curious and unnatural burns.


	3. She is Freed

Chapter 3: She is Freed

Chapter 3: She is Freed

AN: its still sad to see that even after my authors note, there is still only one review. Oh well, your fault, not mine.

It was the first day of Hatake Kakashi's genin teams first C-class mission and they were walking along a path toward the Land of Wave. Sakura, the pink haired genin, was talking with Tazuna, their client. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring daggers at each other. These were the things that Kakashi could pick out from first glace, but more was going on.

In the trees, two metal masked people were waiting to strike, unknowingly being watched by their own companions. Not to mention Kakashi from the path he was walking, kept an eye on them.

It was in a split second that they attacked.

Kakashi was wrapped in chains that were bladed and connected to the two figures. He quickly timed a substitution technique right when he would have been torn to pieces. "One down." One of the figures said. "And here comes number two!" the other shouted as he reached for Sakura, who was guarding Tazuna.

Sasuke jumped in front of the girl and prepared for attack when a column of ice appeared underneath the shinobi, spearing him through the middle in front of the two genin. The column rose, lifting the now dead attacker and dragging the other, who was attached by the chain.

When the five foot wide column stopped growing, it was with confusion that Sasuke saw what was within the ice.

Two girls were kneeling in the arms of a boy, both girls had one hand gripping the boy's shirt and all three had looks of pure determination on their frozen faces. Not only that but all had their eyes closed, dark hair, and pale as the moon skin that glowed with the rippling power of the column that trapped them.

Sasuke gulped, their chakra! It was immense! More than his and Naruto's, even.

The other boy might be a dunce but he did have a large amount of chakra.

Kakashi appeared in front of the column, examining it. Finally, the genin were thrown out of their trance. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried loudly, right in Sasuke's ear, much to his chagrin.

Kakashi waved her off, still looking at the ice pillar and the people inside. The two others watching the scene also studied the pillar but didn't have the advantage of being up close.

Deeming it safe, Kakashi laid his hand on the column, ignoring the cries of the remaining attacker for his dead brother. That was his mistake. The pillar exploded outward in a shower of ice needles, killing the attacker but only piercing the genin, jounin, and client with a couple.

Sakura and Tazuna imeadiately cried out in pain while Sasuke and Naruto only hissed. Kakashi drew a kunai and faced the occupants of the pillar.

The smaller of the girls was unconscious on the ground, the other girl crouched over her in a protective stance. The boy was also in a defensive stance, but stood proudly in front of the other two, a kunai held expertly in his hand.

The boy began to chuckle slightly, "you know, for a reknown jounin, you certainly do have a pathetic bunch of genin. As my sensei would say, Hatake Kakashi! A disgrace to shinobi!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, before they narrowed dangerously. "you are the genin of the Earth Lord?" he asked.

His team seemed to sense the hostility and all adopted offensive stances.

This time it was the conscious girl who laughed. "Really Toru, do you expect anything of a leaf-nin? And do be quick, we must reach Mist and find Lord Yosoke."

"I will sister, and you are right, Lady Hinote must be returned to her brother." The boy, Toru, smirked. The look twisted his face into something horrible. With that, the remaining ice needles melted and swarmed back to Toru, forming a huge ball of rotating water.

His smirk widened as he made a few hand seals before settling on one Kakashi couldn't recognize. "Sensatsu Suishō ((Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!))"


End file.
